1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to personal digital assistants and, particularly, to a carbon nanotube based personal digital assistant.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A typical personal digital assistant (PDA) includes a body, a display screen located on the body, and a touch panel located on the display screen. Different types of touch panels, including resistance, capacitance, infrared, and surface sound-wave types have been developed. Due to their high accuracy and low cost of production, resistance-type and capacitance-type touch panels have been widely used in PDAs.
Conventional resistance-type and capacitance-type touch panels employ conductive indium tin oxide (ITO) as transparent conductive layers. ITO layers are generally formed by the complicated mean of ion-beam sputtering. Additionally, ITO layers have poor wearability/durability, low chemical endurance, and cause uneven resistance across the touch panels. Thus, PDA touch panels employing ITO will have low sensitivity and short lifetime.
What is needed, therefore, is a PDA in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present PDA, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.